


Lazy Sunday Morning

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV), Haven - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Threegulls, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up the fun way on a lazy Sunday morning; Audrey, Duke and Nathan. Sort of follows on from ‘Audrey Decides’, but can be read in isolation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday Morning

Consciousness came to her slowly. For a while, she was aware of being warm and comfy and not much more. She rolled onto her side, tucked her hands under her head and stretched her legs out, luxuriating in the softness of the duvet and the realisation it was a Sunday and there was no need to move. There was something delightful about the quiet stillness of the morning; she felt relaxed to her core and the two warm bodies either side of her helped to shut the world and its troubles outside.

She wriggled her toes, tangling her feet in the covers and the legs around her; soft and warm, happy and relaxed, half asleep and with no desire to move. She dozed for a while; aware now and then of Duke and Nathan shifting around her. And then of them talking to each other over her head; quiet, careful whispers she could easily have missed.

“She looks different somehow when she’s asleep,” observed Nathan.

“She’s beautiful,” replied Duke. “I kind of want to wake her up, but then – I don’t.”

Audrey almost stirred, but it was easier just to bask in their words; relaxing in the warmth of them. But she must have moved a little because then Duke was saying, “I wonder what she’s dreaming about?”

“Do you think she dreams about us?” wondered Nathan.

She could hear a different tone to Duke’s voice as he said, “Perhaps we could make sure she does,” and he brushed the softest of kisses against her shoulder, his lips so gentle against her skin she could have believed she imagined it.

Nathan seemed amused by this idea, “Seems more likely we’d just wake her up.”

“Well she’ll have to wake up some time and this might be a fun way to do it,” replied Duke and kissed her shoulder again. Audrey was inclined to agree, but she was still enjoying the stillness too much to move.

But then Duke draped a string of gentle little kisses across her shoulder blades that made her skin tingle and she took a ragged breath in. She felt him move to look at Nathan with a whispered “See?” and that in itself sent a shiver down to her toes.

Nathan ran his fingers along her arm to her shoulder and down the side of her body, over muscles so relaxed she wondered idly if she could still even move. But then Duke kissed her back again – a series of soft little kisses down her spine, that made her draw her breath in as she arched her back, stretching along the bed between them.

They stopped for a moment, hands leaving her skin as they watched her. Then Duke’s kisses were moving down her back again as he took his hand to her hip. It found Nathan’s hand there and she felt their fingers intertwine as Nathan brushed a kiss against her nipple. Part of her wanted to stay silent, but she heard a low moan in the back of her throat turn to a kind of whimper as Nathan’s lips touched her skin.

“Audrey?” he whispered.

“You awake?” asked Duke, quietly.

She almost said nothing, but as breath fought for space in her throat with a moan, she managed, “hmm, melting.”

“Is this OK?” asked Nathan.

“Amazing,” she replied, a long, drawn out word that made the two men grin at each other; she could feel it with her eyes closed.

Duke’s fingers traced lines across her back, her hips, her butt, as Nathan’s lips danced over her chest. Kisses soft but with enough pressure to push into her breasts and then his mouth was over her nipple; almost touching as she felt his hot breath for a moment before his tongue, warm and wet, flicked across her skin. 

She arched her back again at that, to a sharp intake of breath that turned to a long moan as Duke pressed his hand to her back and ran it down and across to her stomach. She rolled on to her other side, leaving Nathan to kiss the back of her neck as she murmured “melting” again, and felt she might just forget to breathe.

Their hands met at her waist again, stroking her skin as well as each other’s and she realised there was something they liked about doing this together; teaming up to spoil her. Which worked out for her because they made a great team. Nathan’s kisses on her neck and ear were just on the right side of ticklish, making her skin tingle. And into that tingling came Duke’s hand softly closing around one breast as his tongue caressed the other and she heard herself moan.

They were so different, these men; not just in how they smelt and the feel of their skin, but in how they moved, the ways they touched her and the feel of their kisses. They were all over her then, hand and lips and tongues moving over her until everything merged into one, an all-encompassing mass of feeling.

She opened her eyes to see Nathan watching her and she leant to the side to kiss him; slow, gentle, deep and demanding more attention. She started to move onto her back away from Duke until Nathan halted her movement, pushing her hips a little back towards the other man as he said, “I want to watch you two.”

She put her melting muscles to the test and lifted herself up to straddle Duke. She looked down at him lying on the bed beneath her, noticing his fingers wrapped in Nathan’s again as she moved her hips to take Duke’s cock inside of her, filling her. She leant back, feeling their eyes all over her as she moved. Different to their fingers and their tongues, but she felt it just the same. Duke closed his eyes as they moved. She watched him for a moment before looking over to Nathan. 

She felt that tingle again as her body responded to a dozen different things in his eyes; hunger and wonder and pleasure and love. Then Duke was coming inside of her, eyes shut as he pulled her hips tight against him, Nathan’s gaze locked on her.

Audrey moved still as Duke opened his eyes and brought his hand up to find her clit. She moaned and might have collapsed completely if Nathan hadn’t been wrapping his hands around her back as he moved to kiss her. Slow, deep kisses from Nathan against the sharply intense feel of Duke’s fingers on her clit surrounded her in a range of sensation and it felt amazing.

She moved from Duke and wrapped herself around Nathan instead, pressing their bodies together as he entered her. Duke pulled himself up behind them to run his fingers down her back, making her groan into Nathan’s kiss. Then Duke’s hands were sliding around her body between her and Nathan, over her breasts, along her stomach and down to find her clit again; Nathan moving back until there was room for him, just about. She felt his fingers come and go as they moved, but that only added to the sensation somehow, each touch bringing her a little closer to orgasm. And then she came with a moan that took Nathan along with her as her muscles tightened around him. 

Nathan lay back to look at her, watching as Duke brought his hand around to cup her breast, his fingers still moving on her clit; more slowly now as she came again, riding a wave of pleasure that kept going as she moved, the men watching her with the occassional grin at each other. Finally she pulled away from them and collapsed happily on to the bed.

“Awake now then?” asked Duke, teasing her.

“Not sure I can move to be honest,” she replied with a grin and stretched as if to test this assertion, still enjoying both their eyes on her. “That was fun,” she said, then corrects herself; “That was amazing. Feeling lucky and very happy about now.” 

“You’re not the only one,” said Duke with a quick glance at Nathan as he slide along the bed next to her to kiss her on the forehead before getting up. “Breakfast?”

“Hmm,” said Audrey sleepily, “imagine what culinary wonders you could achieve if you combined your efforts like that in the kitchen.”

Nathan shook his head at her, “That’s just crazy talk.”

Duke agreed with him, “Sorry Audrey, we have our limits; you’re just going to have to keep dreaming on that one.”


End file.
